Day Dreaming
by Bella Swift
Summary: SUMMERY:- This is a one-shot story. Grey a student of the famous and prestigious school Fairy Tail Academy which is known worldwide. One day he has a day daydream about a certain blonde teenage girl Lucy Heartfilia; she is new to this school and guess what...she is in the same class as his and they both are seat partners..Does Dreams Really Come True? *WAS BEEN REMOVED FOR EDITING*


Pairing:- Grey X Lucy

Disclaimer:- I don't own Fairy Tail and neither of its characters.

* * *

**SUMMERY:-** This is a one-shot story. Grey a student of the famous and prestigious school Fairy Tail Academy which is known worldwide. One day he has a day daydream about a certain blonde teenage girl Lucy Heartfilia; she is new to this school and guess what...she is in the same class as his and they both are seat partners...I am gonna ask you a question...does dreams really comes true?...get along this one-shot for your answer...*REVISED*

* * *

**DAY DREAMING**

**Does Dreams Really Come True?**

"Hi!" said a blonde teenage girl.

"Hi...Hi..." said a raven haired boy,

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you" said the blond girl who addressed herself as Lucy Heartfilia with a sweet smile.

"G...Gray!...Gray Fullbuster...nice to m...meet you too..." said the raven haired boy whose name is Gray.

Lucy chuckled and then replied "Why are you stammering?".

"I'm n...not..." Lucy cut Grey's sentence and then said "Busted!". Grey raised both his hands in defeat and said "Caught me red handed" and then laughed.

"You are funny Grey...!" said Lucy.

Grey nodded and then asked "I have never seen you around in this school... are you new to this school?".

Lucy nodded and then answered "Yes and I am happy that I am having you as my bench partner".

Grey blushed in her comment and replied "W... Well l... I... I... am... happy ...that y ... you ... liked my...c...company".

Suddenly the classroom door opened and the teacher entered the class. As soon as the teacher sat food inside the class the class got unbelievably quiet.

"Good morning sir!" greeted the students in a chorus.

"Morning Brats!... "the teacher greeted back with a huge grin.

"Let's play a game of act which will be performed in groups of two" the teacher continued.

The students started gossiping and the before quiet atmosphere got eaten up.

"Quiet BRATS!" said the teacher.

The room again gained pin drop silence.

"If any questions ask me!" said the teacher.

A girl raised her hand.

"Yes!" asked the teacher.

"Guildarts sir...how are you planning to pair us up?" asked the girl.

"Hmmm...how about roll number wise?...or row wise?" Guildarts started mumbling.

"Sir" said another girl raising her hand.

"What Juvia?" asked Guildarts.

Juvia played with her fingers and said with a blush "Juvia wants to be paired up with Grey-sama".

"I will decide whom to pair up with whom, not you...but not a bad idea at all" said the Guildarts with a smirk eying Gray with a smirk and then continued "What do you think Grey?..." . Guildarts sentence was cut by Lyon" Sir!...Grey doesn't knows how to handle beautiful girls like Juvia. I will be the perfect one for her".

"Enough of garbage talking ... now let's come to the point" said Guildarts losing his amused self due to failure in making Grey irritate.

Grey sighed in relief and said inwardly "Lucky me today!"

"Now listen ..." said Guildarts and paused. After waiting about 1 minute for the students to quieting and then continued "A lottery will be there for you all to pick up your topics... the game is to act on the topic which you obtained from the lottery ... now I am going to announce the pairs".

Everybody started praying for their luck.

"Here it goes ... Grey and Lucy ... etc" .Hearing this Grey's mouth fell open due to excitement. He thought inwardly "Today is indeed my day".

"Hey Grey heard that ... we are been paired up for this assignment" said Lucy.

Grey nodded with a blush.

"Now time for the lottery...a student from each group come up to me and pick a cheat from hear..." said Guildarts and in a lightning speed the students obediently went. Lucy went from their group.

Everybody focused on the paper cheats. Suddenly Guildarts shouted "Pick!". They all were done picking up their chosen cheats in a blink of an eye.

"That was quick...now open your respective cheats and read the topic out loud" said Guildarts.

The students along with Lucy nodded and started reading out their topics.

"Bird"

"Cockroach"

"Worm"

"Rat"

"Monkey"

"Pig"

"Seduce"

"Dog"...etc** (OMG I start laughing just in the thought of this weird acts been performed in front of me)**

Lucy was the last one. She unfolded her paper, registered the word in her brain, blinked, and then read out the word with a blush

"Kiss...".

"_Blink"_

"_Blink"_

"_Blink...Blink"_

Grey blinked his eyes for numerous times. Everybody's mouth fell open in shock about how weird this topic is and how is Grey and Lucy gonna act this out.

Guildarts let out a smirk and said "The topics are quite interesting...I will call out the groups randomly...if anyone opposes or refuses to do the act will go through SEVIER PUNISHMENT'S!..." Guildarts sentence was cut by the whole class "Guildarts sir...let Grey and Lucy's act be the first one".

Guildarts let out a perverted laugh and said "The best one should always be preserved for later...".

"Brats go back to your own seats" said Guildarts.

All the students went back to their respective seats. Grey and Lucy was blushing furiously.

"A ... Are... y... you... s ... sure... w... we... C...can d...Do t...this?" asked Lucy with a blush.

"W ... What... e ... ver... g ... god ... d.. Does ... I ... it ... is ...f ... for ... o.. Our ... good!" replied Grey somehow maintaining to hide his blush from getting redder any further.

Lucy slightly nodded and murmured something under her breath which was heard like "Fst ks m lif hop gd" which Grey couldn't make out. **(Any idea what the sentence says...it is easy to make out)**

"First ... Natsu and Erza ... and their topic is cockroach... START!" said Guildarts.

Erza and Natsu went up to the front facing towards the students. Natsu laid on the ground facing his front towards the ground and supporting the weight of his whole body on his arms and legs. Erza did the same. Then they started working their arms and limbs on the floor to move forward which truly resembled to cockroach.

The act was very funny; everybody was drowned in laughter, nobody was able to control on their laughter. After their act finished everybody clapped their hands and hurrahed.

All the other acts finished very swiftly living Grey's and Lucy's act for which everybody was waiting eagerly.

"Now its turn for our superstars...Grey and Lucy" announced Guildarts.

Everybody cheered for them.

Like everyone Grey and Lucy went up to the front and stood there like iron. Their face could be resembled to that of a tomato.

Everybody waited patiently for Grey and Lucy to start the movie, but minutes passed and nothing happened. They still stood there like iron.

"What are you two waiting for?" asked Guildarts.

"What are you two waiting for?" the class repeated Guildarts sentence in chorus.

Still no movement could be seen.

"Waiting...!" said Guildarts.

No movement.

"C'mon...get started...I have more work to do..." said Guildarts.

"Don't you know the famous English saying...TIME AND TIDE WAITS FOR NONE!" said a boy from the back.

"Let's start backwards counting...we will count from 10...I guess you two are aware of the SEVIRE PUNISHMENT!" said Guildars and paused for a minute and then again continued "Counting starts...10"

The class joined in the counting.

"9"

Nothing.

"8"

Nothing happens.

"7"

Still nothing happens.

"6"

Grey moved a bit closer to Lucy.

"5"

Lucy did the same.

"4"

Now the distance between the two was only for inches.

"3"

Their face comes more nearer.

"2"

They closed their eyes.

"1"

They share a passionate kiss.

"Wooohhhh!..." screamed the whole class along with Guildarts.

"Great Job BRATS!" said Guildarts with a sheepish grin.

"Grey...Grey...GREY!" shouted Natsu in his ears.

"W...W...What?" asked Grey waking up from his previous day dream.

"We have been calling your name since the first period...what's up with you?" asked Loke.

"Huh...!" was Grey's reply.

"Don't just huh us in reply...we are all angry at your five star luck!" said Loke.

"Five star luck...?" asked Grey.

"Yeah your new seat partner..." Loke's sentence was cut by a sweet female voice "Hi!".

"Hi...Hi..." said Grey in reply.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you" said the blond girl who addressed herself as Lucy Heartfilia with a sweet smile.

"G...Gray!...Gray Fullbuster...nice to m...meet you too..." said Grey blushing furiously.

Lucy chuckled and then replied "Why are you stammering?".

"I'm n...not..." Lucy cut Grey's sentence and then said "Busted!". Grey raised both his hands in defeat and said "Caught me red handed" and then laughed.

"You are funny Grey...!" said Lucy.

Grey nodded and then asked "I have never seen you around in this school... are you new to this school?".

Lucy nodded and then answered "Yes and I am happy that I am having you as my bench partner".

Grey blushed in her comment and replied "W... Well l... I... I... am... happy ...that y ... you ... liked my...c...company".

"_Huh whatever I was dreaming before is happening in reality?"_ Grey said to himself_." I got the perfect answer to my question...Dreams does really comes true"_

* * *

_**THE END**_

**WORD COUNT:- 1732 (One Thousand Seven Hundred Thirty Two) **

**What do you all think...Does dream really comes true or not?**

**Sorry for the wrong English and grammar, I can't help that... English is not my mother language **

**Anyways how was my one-shot?...Liked it?...if yes then please send me reviews.**

**Well the idea is all mines. I remember that when I was about 6... I read a story "Does dreams really comes true?"...I got inspired to write this fiction based on the title of that story.**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Did you all enjoy this story?**

**Please drop a review ...PLEASE...*Puppy dog eyes*...PLEASE...!**

**I know I am not a great writer (I doubt I fall in the category of a writer)...sorry if something is wrong.**

**PLEASE PM ME... **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Bye**

**``THANK YOU`` **


End file.
